Sing me a lullaby, mother!
by Ainokomiel
Summary: Après leur dernier combat, les Gboys se retirent. Duo, par exemple, exploite avec Hilde une décharge mécanique et vit en colocation avec la jeune fille. Un jour, on sonne à leur porte. Sur le perron, une femme qui ressemble curieusement à Duo!
1. deux sonneries

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base: **Gundam Wing

**Genre: **family fic, romance, humor.

**Couple: **me connaissant, y'aura surement un futur 1x2x1! ;-)

**Note**: Ces derniers temps, j'ai plein d'idées comme ça qui me traversent la tête, mais dès fois il est impossible de les insérer dans une fic déjà en cours de publication. Et comme une idée qui reste à me trotter dans la tête me dérange, il faut absolument que je la concrètise!

**

* * *

**

**Sing me a lullaby, mother.**

**Chapitre 1: Deux sonneries**

- "RRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEZZZZZZZ!"

Ce cri, mesdames, messiers, rivalisait, sans aucun doute, avec le beuglement hystérique d'un troupeau d'éléphants chargeant dans la jungle pour défoncer les cocotiers.

Quoi de plus normal alors, que de ressentir un danger prééminent à l'entendre? Duo Maxwell, mesurant les risques de la bête fauve qui après avoir poussé son hurlement enragé montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, quitta aussitôt la revue qu'il lisait, sauta de son lit, regarda à gauche et à droite d'un air affolé pour découvrir LA cachette du siècle, à savoir…  
...  
la penderie!

A peine eut il refermé le battant de la porte sur lui, coincé entre deux paires de chaussures et des dizaines de chemises, que Hilde pénétra dans sa chambre, marchant lourdement comme pour dévoiler sa colère.

- "DUO MAXWELL!" Hurla t'elle alors que ses boots firent "bam bam!" quand elle posa brusquement ses pieds, l'un après l'autre, sur le sol de la pièce.

Ne voyant personne, la jeune fille fut fort surprise. Elle passa en revue, de son regard perçant, chaque angle de la pièce mais n'aperçut pas le bout d'une natte.  
Elle était pourtant loin de l'idée de renoncer, ne connaissant que trop bien la formule "I run, I hide but I never lie" de son _cheeeeer_ ami.

Et, croyez en sa longue expérience, il runnait et hidait beaucoup!  
En quête d'indice, elle s'approcha du lit et inspecta la revue "Mécanique&Co." qui avait mollement été abandonnée. La couverture à moitié tordue prouvait que Duo avait stoppé sa lecture en hâte. Pour confirmer cette suggestion, elle tâta d'une main experte le lit.

- "Huum! Encore chaud!" Remarqua t'elle.

Elle s'en alla au centre de la pièce, glissant à pas feutré sur le tapis plain bleu roi puis, d'une démarche assurée, elle se dirigea vers la penderie! Devant la porte, elle respira bruyamment et prit le temps de dire "Tu vas mourir, Maxwell" avant de violemment l'ouvrir.

Duo, à moitié recroquevillé, se trouva face à une Hilde le surplombant de toute sa grandeur. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut:

- "Hé hé!.. hum! Salut Hilde! Tu viens prendre une de mes chemises?"

Elle le saisit par le bras, le tira violemment hors de sa cachette avant de claquer avec rudesse le battant de la penderie qui en tremblera encore longtemps!

Duo glissa stratégiquement vers la porte tout en sifflotant innocemment mais la voix de la tendre et délicate Hilde l'arrêta net dans sa fuite:

- "Duuuuoooooooooo…!"

- "Voui?" Fit-il en prenant la tête du petit garçon à l'attitude sage et irréprochable.

- "Tu sais pourquoi je suis fâché?"

- "Toi, fâché! Mais, enfin Hilde, tu n'as jamais été aussi calme, joyeuse et souriante qu'aujourd'hui!"

- "Ho, et cesse ce petit jeu-la avec moi!" S'énerva t'elle encore plus. "Regarde toi bon sang: tu es recouvert de la tête au pied de cambouis! Je t'ai pour tant déjà répété 1000 FOIS que quand tu revenais de la décharge, tu DEVAIS te laver!"

Duo regarda ses mains et ses habits, noirs de saleté et constata naïvement:

- "Tiens, oui! J'avais pas vu!"

- "T'AVAIS PAS VU?" Hurla carrément Hilde, et cela si fort que la natte de Duo vola, suspendue dans les airs pendant quelques instants. "EN TOUT CAS, MON CANAPE PARTIFOND EN KANFRE, IL L'A VU, LUI!"

- °Aï!° Songea Duo en se souvenant qu'il s'était frotté comme un chat sur une carpette au soleil contre le fauteuil du salon. °C'est qu'elle y tient, en plus, ma petite Hilde, à son canapé partifond en kanfre.°

- "Qu'a tu as répondre pour ta défense, immonde…. immondice!" Demanda Hilde sur un ton impérieux.

- "Euh… Peut-être: je ferais la vaisselle ce soir?"

- "Il faudra beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça, Maxwell, pour te faire pardonner! Et en premier, pour te punir, je n'achèterai plus de glace pistache-moka!"

GLOUPS! Duo, tétanisé par tant de cruauté, resta pétrifié quelque instant avant de se jeter au pied de son horrible tortionnaire. Il sanglota exagérément en se tortillant comme une langouste hors de l'eau:

- "NOOoooon! Hilde! PITIE! Tout mais pas ça! Je veux bien subir les plus vils et pires tortures physiques, endosser toutes les taches ménagères pendant 10 ans, travailler deux fois plus à la décharge, ne plus dépenser 100 Euros par mois pour mes shampoing, et même passer une après-midi avec Réléna juste pour que tu me voies souffrir mais je t'en priiie: pas çaaa! Je ne survivrai pas sans ma glace pistache-mokaaaaaaaaooouuuuiiiinnnn"

- "Cesse ta comédie, idiot!"Demanda t'elle en le regardant sévèrement. "Tu reçois la punition que tu mérites!"

- "Mais,Hilde! Ce n'est pas une punition!" Se plaint Duo en joignant ses mains et en se prosternant toujours au pied de la jeune Allemande. "C'est une peine de mort!"

- "Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Au contraire, ça te fera du bien! Je trouvais justement que tu avais un peu grossi!"

Duo cessa aussitôt de geindre et de se tortiller bruyamment. Il se releva, fronça les sourcils, posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et répéta d'un air contrarié:

- "Grossi? Tu trouves que j'ai grossi?"

- "… et bien… oui, un peu." Confirma beaucoup plus timidement Hilde, soudain peureuse face à l'attitude versatile de son ami.

Duo releva sa chemise et regarda son ventre qu'il trouva toujours aussi sexy qu'il ne l'avait été. Il se tourna ensuite vers son miroir, retroussa ses manches pour inspecter ses bras, puis fit volte face pour admirer son adorable postérieur.

- "Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, Hilde. Je suis toujours un sex symbole! Regarde moi ce fessier à la Yuy et se torse finement musclé à la Chang! Sans parlé de mes che…"

- "Oh, c'est bon!" S'énerva Hilde qui se trouva soudainement bien laide face à son ami qui avait tout d'un petit Dieu. "J'ai compris! T'es le plus beau, t'es le plus fort, et tu t'en fous de mon canapé en kanfre!"

Duo, prit d'une générosité comme il y en avait peu chez lui, proposa gentiment:

- "Et si je faisais _vraiment _le ménage pour me faire pardonner, tu serais d'accord?"

La jeune fille le regarda sévèrement en tapant du pied:

- "Duo: tu te souviens de la fois mémorable ou tu as essayé de faire une lessive et que toute ma garde robe a été miniaturisée?"

- "Ben.. euuh!" Fit Duo en se frottant candidement la tête. "Au moins on a fait plaisir aux enfants de l'orphelinat quand on leur a apporter des nouveaux vêtements pour leurs poupées."

- "Et encore, si ce n'était que ça!" Continua à se lamenter Hilde. "Je ne parle pas de ce pauvre aspirateur qui a fait une chute de trois étage parce que _monsieur_ avait été pris d'un élan de colère!"

- "Hé"! S'exclama Duo pour se justifier. "Cette sale machine avait essayé de bouffer ma tresse! Personne ne touche à mes cheveux!"

- "CRETIN! Une machine ça ne mange pas, et ça n'a aucun instinct de tuerie! Il suffisait de débrancher la prise pour que la soufflerie s'arrête!"

Duo, pas convaincu, ferma les yeux et marauda dans sa barbe (inexistante):

- "Mouai, moaui… N'empêche que c'est quand même une invention du diable ce truc…"

Il doit exister un dieu qui protège les baka natté en détresse parce que le téléphone sonna à cet instant.

- "J'y vais!" S'exclama Duo en s'échappant de sa chambre au grand désespoir de Hilde.

Le natté dévala les escaliers, courrut jusque dans le salon, sauta sur le fauteuil en kanfre et décrocha le combiné:

- "Hello, ici le mec le plus sexy de la terre et des colonies à l'appareil, à qui ais-je l'honneur?"

- "Duo?" Fit une voix légèrement moqueuse de l'autre côté du cornet.

- °Ho, God!°Pensa Duo en devenant rouge de honte. °C'est… c'est…!°  
"Hee… Heero, c'est toi?"

- "Oui, c'est bien moi. Je te dérange?"

- "Non… non, pas du tout!" Assura le natté alors qu'un sentiment inexplicable l'envahissait du bout de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la plus haute racine capillaire.

- "Tu habites toujours sur L2 avec Sheibeker, n'est ce pas?"

- "Euh… oui!" Confirma l'Américain à la fois extrêmement heureux et extrêmement douteux.

- "Je dois me rendre sur cette colonie en vue d'une mission. Mais il serait dangereux que je réserve une chambre dans un hôtel: cela pourrait relever l'attention par mes… opposants."

Duo n'aimait pas beaucoup ce mot "opposants" qui pouvait caché derrière ses 9 petites lettres une montagne de dangereux soldats et quelques millions d'armes à feu de la nouvelle technologie.

- "C'est une affaire grave?"

- "Que ce soit pour sauver une vie ou des centaines, répliqua Heero, chaque mission à la même valeur."

- "Euuuuh… voui, voui! certainement!" Dit le natté sans vouloir insister plus. "Et tu veux donc venir squatter ma baraque, c'est ça?"

- "Oui, y'aurait-il moyen que je… _squatte_?" Demanda poliment Heero tout en hésitant un peu sur le dernier mot.

Il croyait que c'était une forme de politesse que d'utiliser le même vocabulaire de son hôte, sans savoir que le mot "squatter" n'était pas de toute première classe et à signification plutôt péjorative.

- "Tu es le bienvenu chez nous!" Assura le natté, un sourire géant aux lèvres.

Hilde apparut à cet instant dans le salon et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes quand elle vit que Duo se roulait de nouveau sur son canapé en kanfre, remettant une couche de plus de cambouis sur le beau tissu.

- "DUO!" Hurla t'elle en sautant de rage.

- "Euuuh! Heero, je dois raccrocher!" Annonça Duo.

Avant que la communication ne se coupe, Heero put encore entendre de l'autre côté du combiné: "Non, Hilde!… non, pas par ma natte! Pas par ma naaaaaatteeeeeuuuuuaaaaïïïïïïïïïï!"

Duo fut violemment tirer par les cheveux hors du canapé. Hilde lui attrapa le menton, l'obligea à bien regarder son canapé tout sali de cambouis et lui cria:

- "Look at this! Look at this! Do you want I KILL YOU?"

Duo qui éprouvait une forte douleur à la mâchoire à cause de la prise de Hilde articula difficilement:

- "Hilde, pardon, pardon, pardo…!"

Ayant essayé de reculer, Duo s'était prit les pieds dans la table basse et était tombé, entraînant Hilde dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent en bref moment, se chamaillèrent au sol, se laissant des petites tapes, puis s'étalèrent épuisés, l'un à côté de l'autre. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, toujours couchée sur le sol, Hilde dit:

- "Pff… Duo… Je t'adore tout sais, mais dès fois, t'es quand même vachement fatiguant!"

Duo tourna son visage vers celui de son amie et lui adressa un sourire béat.  
Et on sonna à la porte.

- "J'y vais!" Déclara à nouveau la natté en effectuant une souple acrobatie qui le remit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Sa colocataire, quant à elle, s'agenouilla puis se releva, constatant avec désespoir que ses habits ressemblaient désormais à son pauvre canapé, suite à leur bagarre au sol. Duo tourna la poignée et acceuillit le nouveau venu avec son habituel enthousiasme:

- "Hi!"

Il dévisagea l'étrangère sur le perron. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, peut-être un peu plus, au teint de pêche et à la silhouette fine. Duo remarqua aussi au premier coup d'œil qu'elle avait de long cheveux châtain, tout comme lui, attachée en une simple queue basse. Troublé par l'aspect générale de la femme, il demanda d'une voix à la fois subjuguée et hésitante:

- "Qui… qui êtes-vous?"

Loin de répondre à sa question, l'étrangère joignit ses deux paumes près de son visage, masquant sa bouche tressaillant d'émotion et dit d'une voix pleine d'espérance et de bonheur:

- "Raphaël? Is… is it really you?"

Tétanisé, Duo vit son reflet trembler dans les prunelles larmoyantes de la femme. Des prunelles qui adoptaient une étrange couleur violine… comme lui.

- "Mo… mother?" Demanda Duo, abasourdi.

En un sanglot de joie, la femme se précipita vers Duo et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle fut prise de soubresaut alors qu'elle serrait fort le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- "My soon…Oh! It's you! My soon!"

* * *

Quand l'idée de faire réaparaitre les parents d'un des Gundam-Boys m'est apparue, j'ai été fort surprise de ne jamais avoir lu une fic qui en parlait déjà.  
J'espère que ce thème vous plait et que vous serez nombreux à reviewer!  
Merci d'avance!  
Bye!

Flo-de-Miel.


	2. le mobile

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base: **Gundam Wing

**Genre: **family fic, romance, humor.

**Couple: **me connaissant, y'aura sûrement un futur 1x2x1! ;-)

**Note**: tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon anglais pitoyable! Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont corrigée dans le chapitre un: je ne tarderai pas à retirer ces horribles fautes! Mais pardonnez-moi, je suis belge et donc, ma deuxième langue est le Néerlandais, et pas l'Anglais:p J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Choupette: Ca, tu l'as dit, ce sera pas de la tarte avec tout ce petit monde coltiné dans un appart'! Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, y'aura un perso de plus qui s'insérera:p Merci pour la review:p

oOo Taki Chan oOo: je suis sur que tu feras un excellent prof d'anglais! Excuse moi par les fautes, moi je ne parle quasi pas cette merveilleuse langue, même si j'aimerais bien. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira (n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis.) Kizu, Taki! Merci!

Genevieve Black: J'ai dans l'optique de faire de Heero un soldat plutôt…hum.. droit-au-butiste! Alors le 1x2 ne devrait pas trop tarder. Mais c'est la maman qui va s'en mêler après ça:p Merci pour la review G. Black, c'est sympa. Bye bye… :-Kiss

Anaxarete-Amaurea: Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Normalement, ça manquera pas de… piquant, lol! Enfin bon, tu verras bien… Bye et merci!

echizen D luffy: je ne cherche pas à avoir 200 000 reviews, grâce a ciel, sinon je n'avancerai jamais! Tant que mes histoires plaisent aux gens qui les lisent, je continuerai. Cela n'empêche pas évidement que j'adore recevoir vos avis et que plus il y en a, plus je suis heureuse! Merci pour la tienne, en tout cas! Bye bye!

BuBul: J'ai pris beaucoup de plasir en ce début de fic, à exposer la colocation de ces deux petits chérubins que son Hilde et Duo! L'idée de Duo flanquant l'aspirateur par la fenêtre au troisième étage juste parce que sa natte avait été prisonnière du tube, me fait toujours rire! Je suis également une fan absolue de 1x2x1. Je les trouve adorables ensemble et ils donnent une bien plus grandes horizons d'imaginations de mise en couple. On ne manque jamais d'inspirations quand on doit écrire sur ces deux bôôô bishôôôs! lol. A la prochaine Bubul! Kisses!

Ephemeris: J'avoue ne jamais avoir déjà trouvé une fic traitant sur le même sujet, mais j'aimerais beaucoup parce que ce genre d'histoire familiale me passionnera sûrement! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise en espérant que la suite soit aussi bonne à tes yeux. Merci pour la review! Bye!

Naïa: Ta patiente est arrivée à son terme! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre 2! Merci pour la review, bye!

yat: Salut à toi, yat, mon dernier reviewer! Enchantée que ma fic t'emballe ainsi! C'est sur que Hilde-Duo, c'est une colocation plutôt explosive! Quant au squattage de Heero, qui ne voudrait pas l'accueillir chez lui, dis moi? lol! Merci! Bye bye!

* * *

**ANNONCE:** Ben voila, en réalité, j'adore dessiner! Sur _http/ flo-de-miel. skyblog. com _pourrez voir mes créations **duoxheero**. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en-dessous des dessins qui vous plaises! Merci!**

* * *

**

**SING ME A LULLABY MOTHER**

**Chapitre 2:** **Le mobile.**

-"Ma… maman?" Répéta Duo sans y croire alors que la femme sanglotait sur son torse.

Hilde s'avança par derrière et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'ignorance et d'impuissance.

-"En… entrez, tous les deux!" Proposa Hilde d'une voix apaisante.

La jeune femme se détacha de son fils mais ne cessa de le regarder, les yeux imbibés de larmes. Elle les suivit dans le salon et s'assit sur une chaise que l'Allemande lui apporta.

-"Désolé, ce n'est pas très confortable." S'excusa Hilde. "Mais notre canapé a été… euh… un peu sali."

La femme acquiesça d'une manière absente à l'explication de Hilde, tout son esprit encore concentré sur son fils qui se tenait là, debout, à quelque mètres d'elle.

Il était si beau, si vrai, si… comme son père. Il possédait tout à fait la même allure que dans ses rêves. Elle murmura en le fixant:

-"Raphaël… You look like your father. … You're so gorgeous."

Duo avait la gorge sèche: il semblait que ses glandes salivaires avaient tout bonnement stoppé leur fonction. Il se contentait de fixer la femme en se taisant, des pensées se bousculant dans sa tête comme la rencontre d'un tsunami et d'un ouragan.

J'ai envie de plonger dans tes bras, maman.  
_J'ai envie de m'enfuir dans une course folle._  
J'ai envie que tu me racontes ta vie, maintenant.  
_Je ne veux plus entendre une parole._  
J'ai envie qu'encore une fois tu m'appelle.  
_Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le nom "Raphaël"._

Maman, dis moi que tu m'as toujours aimé!  
_Tu mens! Ma mère est morte et enterrée!_

Hilde, spectatrice de cette étrange scène, ne trouvait pas sa place entre les deux protagonistes. Elle semblai stagner devant une peinture mais n'en faisait nullement partie. Elle avait peur de briser la toile si elle parlait, si elle se prononçait.  
_C'était entre lui et elle?  
Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en mêle?_

Mais ce fut la femme elle-même qui lui adressa la parole, l'entraînant dans leur tableau:

-"Are you my son's wife?"

Hilde, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en anglais à l'école, réussit quand même à comprendre le qui-propos.

-"Ha, non!" Informa t'elle un peu émoustillée et gênée. "Je suis juste une sa colocataire.. euh.. I'm just a friend of Duo."

La nouvelle venue pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et répéta d'un air un peu perdu:

-"Who is Duo?"

L'intéressé, un peu timide et à la fois déterminé à revendiquer sa vraie nature, fit un pas un avant et avoua:

-"Duo… is my name."

La femme répliqua aussitôt d'une voix assurée:

-"No!… No, your name is Raphaël. Your father had found this name in the bible. He liked the angel Raphaël. Don't you remember that?"

Les lèvres de Duo restèrent un moment muette, sa mâchoire crispée par l'incertitude et l'émotion. Il finit par répondre d'une voix neutre.

-"No, sorry."

-"… it doesn't is matter. You was young, you can't remember." Expliqua sa mère, un soupçon de tristesse mal cachée dans la voix.

Elle continua alors, un sourire ravi au lèvre tout en se relevant et on s'approchant du natté:

-" But me, I couldn't forget your smile…"

Elle passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Duo.

-"… and the beautiful colour of your eyes."

Elle fit le contour de ses paupières, puis termina en annonçant d'une voix pleine d'espoir, comme si elle rêvait que Duo s'en souvienne:

-"Je m'appelle Emilia."

La jeune homme soupira puis avoua d'une voix désolée:

-"I don't want to seem obnoxious, but… there is no proof! and I remember anything of my childhood, and… and… sorry, I can't believe you're really…! Sorry!"

Même si elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à la conversation, Hilde aimait entendre son ami parler anglais. C'était comme si elle entendait sa voix pour la première fois.  
Ou plutôt sa _vraie_ voix.  
Son intonation, son accent, avait quelque chose de coulant, de mielleux, de doux, de suave, de grave, de profond, de tellement… beau! L'expression de son ami, impassible, les lèvres légèrement retroussées, lui ajoutait une dose de charme en plus.

-"Duo, tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seule avec ta mère?" Proposa Hilde.

Il tourna le visage vers elle et lui répondit dans leur langue en croyant qu'Emilia ne comprendrait pas:

-"Hilde. Ma… ma mère est morte, tu le sais bien, non?"

La jeune Allemande fut fort surprise par cette réponse puis, après réflexion, comprit. Après, tout, quoi de plus normal que cette réaction? Si jamais elle s'était crue orpheline pendant 18 longues années et que soudain une personne débarquait en annonçant qu'elle était son parent, sans doute oui, douterait-elle.

-"Duo…" Murmura t'elle en essayant de l'apaiser.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui tapoter maladroitement le dos quand elle remarqua que les yeux de son ami s'imbibait de larmes. Emilia porta à nouveau les mains au visage de son fils et, tout en séchant ses yeux humides, murmura:

-"You haven't cut your hair. Thank you."

Et ce fut comme un déclic: Duo, à l'entente de ses dernières paroles, explosa de joie et se perdit dans les bras de sa mère qui le berça avec affection.  
En effet, le seul souvenir qu'il gardait de sa mère était cette phrase "tu as des cheveux si beaux que je n'aurais jamais le cœur à te les couper!". C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on touche à sa tresse. Elle était le seul rempart de souvenir qui l'attachait un tant soit peu à sa famille.

Quand vous avez cru une personne morte,  
_pendant des années_  
Et que soudain elle sonne à votre porte  
_rêve insensé?_

Quand elle vous serre, que sa voix déraille,  
_il reste un doute_  
Mais quand elle vous sort "never cut you hair"  
_Là, ça déroute._

-"Shhhhhhuuuut… shhhhhh." Murmurait la mère de Duo en lui caressant avec véhémence le dos pour le consoler. "Don't cry, my boy. Wipe the tears from your eyes."

Duo renifla bruyamment puis frotta d'une grosse main maladroite ses paupières rougies par l'émotion. Le bonheur le transportait tant, qu'il en était totalement chamboulé! Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas un rêve! Sa mère se trouvait devant lui, juste là, et lui tenait maintenant la main en lui soupirant des paroles douces.

Lui qui avait toujours rêvé connaître un jour cet amour si privilégié, il l'obtenait maintenant, au bout d'une longue attente de 18 ans. Soudain, la femme sembla se rappeler d'un détail important et se détacha de lui, un air exalté au visage:

-"Ah, Raphaël, I don…"

-"Non, appelle moi Duo!" L'interrompit le natté.

Elle afficha une expression désabusée et il lui expliqua:

-"Je suis désolé mais j'ai choisi ce prénom moi-même, en mémoire à une personne pour qui j'aurai toujours énormément de respect… et je ne veux pas le changer."

D'une voix mal assurée, la mère s'exprima difficilement dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne:

-"Pour quoi…qui… choisir ce nom?"

Avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix, le jeune homme raconta cet épisode de son enfance, dont même Hilde ignorait tout:

-"Quand je vivais dans les rues de L2 avec une bande de gosses tout aussi paumés que je l'étais, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Solo. C'était un garçon, plus âgé que moi, qui m'a appris à survivre. Il m'a considéré… comme si j'étais un membre de sa famille. Ca a été mon premier ami. Il a fait office de père, de frère… et même un peu de mère. Mais il est mort à cause d'une épidémie… En sa mémoire, j'ai choisit le nom de Duo. C'est ma manière de lui rendre hommage."

La mère acquiesça, le regard troublé et dit:

-"Je comprends."

Un silence s'installa alors, mais il fut vite brisé par Duo qui commença à poser plusieurs question. Sa mère lui raconta pourquoi il s'était retrouvé livré à lui même dans les rues.

- "Nous avons été grièvement blessés, ton père et moi, lors de l'écroulement des ruines du Jorkshire. Transférés à l'hôpital, dans la pagaille, les blessés n'ont pu être correctement identifiés. Je me suis réveillée d'un coma long de un an et je souffrais de grave séquelles mémorielles. Quand j'ai pris connaissance de la mort de ton père, j'ai été très déstabilisée."

- "Mon père est donc mort." Murmura tristement Duo.

- "Hélas, oui. Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, enfin remise de mon accident, je me suis mise à ta recherche. Les orphelinats n'étaient pas nombreux et je réussis à vite en faire le tour pour constater que tu ne t'y trouvais pas. Puis commença la grande épidémie. Je fus évacuée dans un autre quartier. J'étais désespérée à l'idée que tu sois dans l'une de ces bandes de gamins qui se décimaient à cause de la maladie. Je décidai un jour de passer outre les normes de sécurité, et me rendit dans le milieu contaminé. On m'informa à propos du transfert de nombreux gamins à l'église Maxwell, mais quand je m'y rendis, la bâtisse avait été détruite par un groupe de terroristes rebelles. Il n'y avait, paraît-il, qu'un seul survivant. Quand on m'a fait la description de ce jeune chanceux au long cheveux caramel, mon cœur fut transporté de joie! Cela ne pouvait être que toi!"

Hilde sourit et commenta:

- "Duo a toujours eu la baraka sur lui."

Celui-ci grimaça puis rétorqua:

- "Disons plutôt une vrai malédiction! Mais… euh… dis moi, maman… tu sais ce que… je… je suis devenu après ce… cet accident?"

Elle acquiesça puis expliqua:

-"Tes exploits de pilote de Gundam sont parvenus jusqu'à L2. Mais n'ayant qu'un bien faible revenu pour mon travail, je ne pouvais me payer un billet pour la terre. J'ai patiemment attendu que la guerre prenne fin, priant chaque jour pour que Dieu t'accorde son soutien et sa protection. Grâce au ciel tu as survécu!"

- "Mais comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver?"

- "Ho! Ca n'a pas été simple! Mais je savais que tu reviendrais sur L2… Mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompée! Après la terrible affaire Mariemaia, quand les Gundam ont été détruits, j'ai su que tu reviendrais ici! J'ai donc enquêté sur les différentes entreprise qui venait d'ouvrir, me doutant que tu essayerais de gagner ta vie honnêtement. Quand je suis tombée dans le journal sur la pub pour la fabrique "Maxwell and Schbeicker", je me suis souvenue de l'incident survenu à l'église Maxwell! Je suis passée à l'instant à votre fabrique mais tout était déjà fermé. Heureusement, le gardien a pu me renseigner sur ton adresse et… je suis arrivée à votre porte."

- "C'est quand même dingue la vie, non?" Lâcha Hilde, absorbée par l'histoire. "Bon, je propose de préparer un bon repas pour tout les trois et ainsi, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement à table. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée?"

La mère, enchantée, souriait de bonheur tandis que Duo se mit à sauter nerveusement de joie, imitant un lapin sous Prozac.

De bonne humeur, ne pensant plus à son canapé partifond en kanfre et à ses habits souillés, Hilde se rendit en riant dans la cuisine, suivies de Duo et de sa mère qui partirent tout les deux dans une grande conversation.

Quand le repas fut près, ils s'attablèrent et remercièrent la cuisinière.

- "Merci, Hilde. Ces poivrons farcis ont l'air délicieux."

- "C'est une recette allemande!" Précisa la jeune fille. "Bon appétit!"

- "Bon appétit!" Répondirent ensemble la mère et le fils.

Mais après deux bouchées, déjà une étrange mélodie vint les déranger.

- "My mobile!" S'exclama la femme en se levant.

Elle courut jusqu'à son sac, posé à côté du téléphone, fouilla quelque instant et en sorti l'appareil vibrant.

Elle décrocha:

- "Allo?"

Curieux, Hilde et Duo la fixait, attendant de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être. A l'expression de la femme, ils comprirent que cette mystérieuse personne ne leur serait pas étrangère longtemps.

- "Yeah, Abi. Pardon. J'avais oublié que tu venais aujourd'hui."

L'interlocutrice se mit sans doute à crier car Emilia éloigna soudain le portable de son oreille en effectuant une grimace. Elle se remit alors à s'excuser:

- "Sorry. Je… je ne peux pas venir tout de suite. Ecoute, que d'irais-tu de me rejoindre là où je suis? J'ai… quelqu'un à te présenter."

Les deux jeunes gens qui étaient restés assis à table se lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Ils entendirent ensuite Emilia donner l'adresse de leur appartement puis raccrocher. La femme se leva, marcha en silence jusqu'à la table puis s'assit. Elle soupira soudain, évitant de croiser le regard de son fils ou celui de Hilde.

- "Qui étais-ce, cet "Abi"? Demanda Duo. Tu… tu t'es remariée?"

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. La tension d'Emilia était presque palpable tandis que la curiosité des deux colocataires ne faisaient que croître. La voix au timbre languissant de la mère se leva soudain, brisant le calme pesant de l'attente:

- "Duo, Abigaëlle est… … En faite…"

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, mordit rapidement sa lèvre d'un air nerveux, puis reprit d'un ton qui se voulut serein:

- "J'avais omis de te dire que… tu n'as pas été mon seul enfant."

La natté en laissa tomber sa fourchette qui tinta sur son assiette quand elle s'y cogna. Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, il déclara en bégayant:

- "J'ai… j'ai… une sœur?"

- "Oui. J'étais enceinte de 7 mois, juste avant l'accident. Grâce au ciel, mon comas n'a nullement été néfaste à l'enfant. Quand je suis arrivée à terme, on m'a opérée par césarienne et Abigaëlle a grandi dans un orphelinat jusqu'à mon réveil. Ta… ta sœur n'a jamais été en très bon terme avec moi. Elle me reprochait de ne pas être une mère assez présente.

- "Et… elle est au courant de mon existenc?"

Emilia soupira, une lueur coupable dans les yeux, pour finir par avouer:

- "Non. Au départ, je voulais l'informer de ton existence quand elle aurait été un peu plus grande. Mais, quand… quand j'ai su que tu étais un pilote de Gundam, j'ai préféré me taire. J'avais peur que cela ne la déstabilise: avoir un grand frère soldat, considéré comme un terroriste rebelle, ce n'est pas vraiment réjouissant à annoncer! … Pardonne moi, Duo."

Le natté déglutit difficilement. Il récapitulait mentalement toute ces données en essayant de ne pas s'affoler.

- "Ce n'est rien." Finit-il par dire. "J'espère juste qu'elle ne me détestera pas. Après tout, c'est à cause de moi si tu n'étais pas toujours là pour t'occuper d'elle… Mais, au faite, qu'elle âge a t'elle?"

- "Elle vient de fêter son 16ème anniversaire, il y a une semaine. Tu sais, ta soeur habite sur terre! Abigaëlle est une fille très intelligente qui est très douée en affaires! Elle a fini ses études avec deux années d'avance. Elle devait me rejoindre aujourd'hui sur L2 mais… hum… j'imagine qu'elle est fâchée! Je devais l'accueillir, normalement…"

Duo, dépité, baissa la tête:

- "Là, c'est sur, elle va me détester!"

_

* * *

A suivre _

Merci de lancer vos avis!


End file.
